It Never Happened
by Emmmie
Summary: They keep telling him that he made it all up, that his mind created his boyfriend, his friends, and their life.
1. Chapter 1

**May 2011**

Blaine sighed heavily, his right arm tucked between the hood of his car and the back of his neck with Kurt lying on top of his left. Kurt's knees were bent; he used his thighs as a makeshift book holder. Blaine couldn't understand the words—most of it written in French—but listening to Kurt conjugating verbs calmed Blaine. It had been the first day in two weeks that they had seen each other, both occupied with papers and exams. While Blaine had already finished all of his exams Kurt still had two to go, and had insisted on using their date time to study.

"_Kurt_, you know this language like you know the back of your hand," Blaine reminded him and attempted to use his left arm to pull him closer.

Kurt avoided looking at Blaine, keeping his eyes trained on the French composition book, "Studying never hurt anyone, _Blaine_." If he looked at his boyfriend, and the luring smile that was bound to be plastered on his face, Kurt knew he wouldn't get anymore studying done. So he focused, reading the next set of verbs out loud.

"It hurts me," Blaine muttered and Kurt laughed.

"Right, because you're not getting any."

"Have you been spending more time with Santana lately?" Blaine asked with a laugh; it sure as hell sounded like something the vixen would say.

"No more than absolutely necessary," Kurt sighed and closed the French book with a sharp snap. "Fine. I'll pay attention to you."

"Finally. We only have—" Blaine pulled his right hand from under his head and glanced at the time on his wristwatch. He frowned, "—a half an hour until I have to get you home in time for curfew."

"I can be a little late, B," Kurt said with a smile.

"Burt made it pretty clear I was to have you home on time, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Blaine helped Kurt off the car before pressing a kiss to his lips. He pouted, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"And now I have to wait another week to see you again," Blaine pouted and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, we have another seven days and then I'm all yours for three months of insufferable Ohio heat," Kurt said and Blaine laughed into his shoulder.

"Alright, I should get you home," Blaine tugged open the passenger side door of his car. "Your chariot awaits."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but played along anyways, "Why thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, bro, you okay?" Finn asked from the kitchen table. Kurt fussed with the coffee maker at the counter, and his mood had been sour for days.<p>

"I'm," Kurt grunted and shoved the coffee pot back into place, "_fine_."

Finn left the table and as he passed Burt in the doorway he shrugged, "I tried."

Burt sighed, "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with this thing," Kurt mumbled.

"You're not upset over a coffee maker, Kurt, what's wrong? Did you and Mercedes have an argument?"

"No," Kurt turned to face his father. "I'm fine, dad."

"So it's Blaine," Burt smiled knowingly. "What did he do?"

"Why do you think _he_ did anything?" Kurt asked as he propped his hands on his hips.

"Because I know my son and this is your 'someone did something wrong to me' face. What did Blaine do?"

Kurt huffed and dropped his hands down to his sides, "_I'm _the one with papers and finals to finish, and yet _I _still manage to text him. _I _still manage to call him, but does he answer my texts? No. Does he call me back? No."

"Did you upset him somehow?" Burt asked cautiously and as Kurt's eyes widened the elder Hummel immediately regretted the question.

"Now it's _my _fault that Blaine is ignoring me?"

Burt rubbed a hand over his face, "No, kiddo, I'm just trying to help you figure out what's wrong here. Blaine cares about you, and I know neither of you would intentionally do anything to hurt the other."

"I don't get it, dad," Kurt flopped onto a bar stool next to Burt and leaned into his shoulder. "What did I do?"

Burt stroked his son's hair; he could feel tears dropping against his t-shirt, "I'm sure there's a good reason for all of this, okay? You'll see."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Kurt let out a soft and tired sigh, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next morning found Blaine returning Kurt's calls. Kurt noted that Blaine's voice sounded sad over the phone, but Blaine insisted his father had been working him to the bone now that school had let out for the summer and that he was tired.<p>

"He calls it 'building character'," Blaine scoffed. "I call it child labor."

Kurt stifled a laugh. He knew Blaine hadn't meant it to be funny, but to Kurt it had sounded hilarious to hear Blaine say it.

"Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine. I'm tired, but I'm fine," Blaine paused and Kurt was sure the silence would suffocate him. "I miss you. I miss you so much."

"I know; I miss you too."

"It's Wednesday."

"Two and a half more days, and then we can plan road trips and pool dates with Finn and Rachel."

"God that sounds amazing," Blaine exhaled hard into the mouthpiece of the phone. "I can't wait to get my arms around you, and just—be."

Kurt smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll text you before bed, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped his pencil against his desk; his leg bounced underneath the table as he watched the clock. It was the last class he'd ever have to attend for the school year. He'd finished the paper, they'd discussed options for the next semester's classes, and now their teacher was rambling about some subject no one really cared about. The clock ticked past two thirty and then the bell rang loudly.<p>

Kurt jumped from his desk, tore through his locker gathering his extra clothing he stashed there, his books, and pictures. He smiled at the one of him with Blaine in the park; the two had squeezed together and snapped the photo, both of them with smiles on their faces. He pocketed the picture before rushing down the hallway to find Finn, his ride home.

"Hey!" Kurt called out to Rachel, and the shorter brunette turned.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Have you seen Finn?"

"Last I saw he and Puck were heading towards the locker room," Rachel sighed. "We're supposed to drop his stuff off at his place and then go to mine." She smiled brightly, "My dads are out of town again so we'll have the entire house to our—"

"Whoa," Kurt held up his hands in front of her face. "Too much information, Rachel. I do not need to hear about your escapades with my brother."

"You're honestly no fun at girl talk," Rachel pouted.

"Yes, well when you date someone other than my brother you are most definitely allowed to share details." Rachel opened her mouth but Kurt shushed her. "We need to find Finn. I have to be home so I can change into something fabulous and surprise Blaine at work."

"Isn't he working with his dad?"

"Mhm, I'm sure he won't mind. He'll understand that we've missed each other, and just cannot wait to be near each other again."

"Now who's giving too much information," Rachel laughed and looped her arm around Kurt's. "Let's go find our men."

* * *

><p><strong>July 2011<strong>

The restraints were necessary, they told him, for his safety. They were worried he would hurt himself or others on the pediatric psychiatric ward. He didn't remember how they had got the idea that he would ever want to hurt himself; he didn't remember how they had brought him there.

They wouldn't tell him. _We'll tell you what you need to know, when you need to know._

'For your own safety' was the standard answer to every question he asked the doctors. His father only looked at him with the same look of pity and sadness.

They told him his boyfriend hadn't been real, a sick delusion he had concocted in the depths of his mind. He had created characters, figments of his imagination.

"No one is real, son," his father, his doctors, and his nurses told him every day he had asked why no one was visiting. "You created them all."

He was kept caged like a criminal in prison except the prison bars and metal beds were four white padded walls and a hospital bed that moved his position depending on the time of day—sitting during the day, laying flat at night.

"They're not _real_, son. Your delusions made them up, but we'll help you clear your mind here. We'll help you get better."

**A/N: Seriously, I worked on this during my entire Lit class today. I don't even remember what we talked about and the class is like 3 and a half hours.. I know I know, two stories at once? Don't worry Not Alone will be updated tomorrow, too. Pinky swear. Hope you like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**May 2011**

Blaine was surprised at to look up and see Kurt standing in the doorway of the mailroom, a sly smile spreading across his lips when Blaine jumped up. The two connected in a fierce kiss, and when Blaine pulled away to hug him Kurt whimpered.

"I missed you."

"We seem to be saying that a lot," Blaine laughed. "What are you doing here, babe?"

"I came to surprise you!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm officially done with school. Well until the fall that is." Blaine's arms only tightened around Kurt, and the slightly taller boy laughed. "I think you can let go now. After all, we do have the whole summ—"

"Blaine we ha—" Mr. Anderson stopped in the door as the two quickly separated; the shocked look on Mr. Anderson's face quickly dissolved into anger and disgust. "Kurt."

"It's nice to see you Mr. Anderson," Kurt replied curtly.

"I need a moment with my son," Mr. Anderson said and roughly tugged his son into the hallway. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

"Having some time with my boyfriend," Blaine looked confused. What had he done wrong?

"You do realize you are supposed to be working," Mr. Anderson said and jabbed his index finger into Blaine's chest. "This is something you can do in private, Blaine, but to bring this into the public is _embarrassing_."

"Excuse me? Mom has come to your work dozens of times; how is that any different than this?"

"My _wife_ is not a teenage boy. I am a man and she is a woman."

Blaine scoffed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest, "I like guys dad, and you'll have to get over it sooner or later."

"What you do in private, albeit disgusting, is your choice, Blaine, but do _not_ think it's okay to bring this to my place of work. Don't embarrass me. Now get rid of him; you have work to finish."

Mr. Anderson took one last look at his son and sighed before he turned towards the elevators.

"No one chooses this," Blaine yelled as he watched his father step into the elevator, but he received no other response from him. "Bastard."

"You okay?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You heard all that?"

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that," Kurt said sadly.

"None of this is your fault. He's just a homophobic jackass," Blaine said and turned to face Kurt and wrap his arms around him. "I love you."

Kurt smiled, "I tolerate you on occasion."

Blaine laughed, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard, desperately, "I'll see you later, but he is right about one thing. I should get back to work. I'll see you at six?"

Kurt hummed, hugging his boyfriend again, "Carol is cooking so at least you don't have to deal with dad's Leftover Casserole." Kurt wiggled free of Blaine's grasp and waved to him as he walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived early and before Kurt had returned from the shop. Carol was surprised, but happy to see him.<p>

"Hi, sweetheart," Carol hugged him and then ushered him into the foyer and helping him slip off his jacket. "You look handsome in a suit."

"Thank you," he replied with a grin. "I just came from work."

"Kurt tells us you're working with your dad at the law firm," Carol returned to the kitchen with Blaine closely in tow. "How is that going?"

Blaine sighed, "It's just the mailroom. It isn't bad, and it pays. I guess that's all I can ask for."

Carol smiled, "Of course, honey."

"Is everyone else out?"

"Mmm," Carol laughed. "Kurt is helping Burt at the shop and Finn and Puck are in the basement playing some video games. You're welcome to go and join them."

Blaine thought for a moment; catching up with the guys sounded like fun, but he shook his head with a smile and began to roll up his sleeves, "Just let me know how I can help."

"I don't know how he found you, but I'm glad Kurt did," Carol smiled warmly as tears filled her eyes.

Blaine returned the smile and patted her hand, "I'm the lucky one to have found someone as amazing as him."

"You've got that right," Burt grunted from the door; he crossed the room to kiss Carol before acknowledging Blaine who was pounding chicken at the counter. "Good to see you, kid. It's been a while."

"Sir," Blaine said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine eviscerate pieces of chicken breast.

"Got off work early so I thought I'd surprise you."

"And I roped him into helping me in the kitchen," Carol laughed and nudged Blaine with her elbow.

"She's a slave driver, Kurt, save me," Blaine tried to look serious, but the laughter slipped past his lips as soon as he had said it.

Burt grabbed the mallet and patted Blaine's back, "Alright, you two go join the boys in the basement and we'll finish up here."

Blaine looked between Kurt and Carol wearily, "Are you sure, Mr. Hummel? I've heard horror stories."

Burt did respond and instead shooed the two out of the kitchen and towards the basement stairs, "Go before I change my mind and make you help cook all future dinners."

Once the basement door had closed Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled, "I wouldn't mind spending all my time here even if it meant cooking dinner every night."

From further into the basement they heard Puck cry, "Take that sucka!"

Kurt shook his head, "You should really be getting out now while you can." And the two descended into the basement.

**July 2011**

They finally had agreed to take the restraints off during the day; he was free to watch television as long as the shows were approved ahead of time. No adult related content, no local or national news, and nothing sexually explicit. While he had never classified Spongebob Squarepants in the adult related or sexually explicit categories he sure was finding parallels and references to things of sexual nature now. Sure, it was marketed towards children, but he was beginning to find subtle things.

"How do I know _you're _real?" he asked Dr. Miller pointedly. "How do I know I'm not making you up; not making all of this up?"

"Of course we're real. Why would you make up your father and mother? Why would make up a hospital and team of doctors?"

"Why would I make up a boyfriend and a group of friends?" he countered quickly.

"That's what were trying to help you figure out. Once you realize why you're doing this we can quickly change it, get you better, and send you home to your family."

"How long will it take to make me better?" he asked, his heart sinking. His senior year was coming up quickly, and he didn't want to spend it in a psych ward.

"We're not sure. We don't know how far along your disease is yet," Dr. Miller said. "Why don't you watch the rest of your show and get some rest? Maybe a nap will help your mind, Blaine."

He nodded his head, but he knew that sleeping would only bring back memories of _him_. His father and Dr. Miller called them thoughts, but they felt so real and were so detailed that he knew they had to be memories.

They had to be real.

**A/N: What's funny is I was watching Spongebob with my niece and nephew during my break before classes began again and there were so many instances where I went "was that **_**supposed**_** to be a sexual innuendo?" Anyways, review? They keep me motivated :) I was going to wait until next chapter to reveal that it was Blaine, but eh, I dunno, I've never had much patience and I think people were already suspecting.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) you guys are truly an awesome fandom, I love being a Klaine fan. All of your great fics are helping my Glee withdrawals; I just hope that the writers can live up to you wonderful people and make season 3 just as amazing. The next chapter will be all July.**

**June 2011**

The rest of May passed almost too quickly for Kurt and Blaine. And by the time June started Blaine's father had insisted he work for him another whole month.

"I hate that you have to work another month," Kurt pouted from his position on the couch. Blaine was lying down, his head resting on Kurt's lap; he smiled up at his boyfriend. "I thought our summer was going to be carefree."

"It still can be. We have our trip in July, and we're all going to the Six Flags in August. I just have to work for my dad for another month, and then he said I'm free to relax."

Kurt sighed, "I still don't like not seeing you."

Blaine's smile never faded; he grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulled his boyfriend's lips to his own. When Kurt pulled away he was breathless, "We'll be fine."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked. They had the house alone to themselves except for Finn who had been grounded to his room for sneaking out with Rachel, Puck, and Quinn. Burt and Carol were still at dinner. Blaine shook his head, and pulled Kurt back down to him. "_Blaine_."

"What, babe?"

"We cant," Kurt groaned reluctantly pulling away. "Finn's upstairs and he's not deaf."

"Is it wrong that I wish he were?" Blaine asked with a laugh. "Well we always do have our vacation in July."

"Mmm, two boys, one car."

"Lots of hotel rooms," Blaine continued as Kurt lifted him off of his lap and stood up to look at the Hummel-Hudson DVD collection. "What do you want to watch?"

"Something we haven't seen a hundred times so we don't end up making out half way through and miss the plot," Kurt said and Blaine laughed again.

"You're too cute, Kurt," Blaine stood up and warped his arms around his boyfriend. "No movie could stop me from wanting your—"

"Hey guys," Finn thundered down the staircase, completely unaware what had almost transpired. "Do you guys want to watch a movie?"

Kurt smirked back at Blaine and fell onto the couch to let Finn pick out a movie. Blaine sighed and sat next to Kurt. He leaned over and whispered huskily into Kurt's ear, "Don't worry I'll make it up to you later."

Finn ah-ha'd and held up a DVD case with a smile. Kurt rolled his eyes at the choice, but Blaine grinned. Finn would be bored within ten minutes of the opening credits.

* * *

><p>"Do you hate me? Do you hate your mother, Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asked as Blaine came bounding through the front door.<p>

Blaine's smile dropped immediately, "What?"

"You're a half an hour late, Blaine," his father said calmly, but Blaine could see the immense anger in his eyes. "You have to work tomorrow and you were out gallivanting with that—"

Blaine growled, "Watch it, dad."

"Get to bed before we both say something we'll regret."

Blaine flared his nostrils, standing in the doorway with his hands curled into two fists, "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed as Blaine continued his crazy hours in the mailroom of his father's law firm. He had only seen Kurt once—albeit briefly for coffee too early in the morning for a real conversation—and while they e-mailed, texted, and talked on the phone Blaine was having Kurt withdrawals. He heaved the box of mail onto the counter and grunted at the sheer weight; how could paper weigh this much?<p>

"You're in a mood today," his co-worker, Stanley, said with a laugh. "Not getting enough from your girl?"

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek. He had figured everyone knew that he was out, and even though this was his father's place of work Blaine didn't want to crawl back into the closet, "Uh, no, I'm missing my boyfriend actually."

Stanley looked a bit shocked and a little confused, "Oh. Oh! Sorry dude, I didn't know you were—well I mean, you like sports so I just—"

Blaine laughed uncomfortably, "It's fine. Really. I figured most people already knew."

"No offense, dude, but your dad doesn't exactly throw around your sexuality. What he does talk about is your love for sports and cars."

Blaine cringed; he did like those things, but it hurt to know that his father only ever talked about the things he had hoped for in a straight son. "I guess he's just not as comfortable as most yet."

Stanley had quickly forgotten the conversation, obviously still uncomfortable, but it upset Blaine. He knew confronting his father would only instigate a fight so he opted to call Kurt later that night to talk. Kurt always made it better.

* * *

><p>The last week of June found Blaine's father spending more time near him. Blaine would usually wake before his father so he could get coffee and breakfast before work, but here was his father, on a Thursday afternoon, standing at the stove cooking bacon. It startled Blaine at first, but it <em>was<em> a nice surprise.

"Uh," Blaine stuttered and his father turned around from the stove. "Good morning."

"Good morning, son," Mr. Anderson smiled and Blaine furrowed his brow. "Would you like some bacon?"

"Sure," Blaine replied wearily. "Is everything okay, dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay? You're never awake when I am in the morning and now you're standing in the kitchen in your pajamas on a Thursday making bacon and eggs."

"I thought we needed to start spending more time together. You'll be graduating next year, and going off to college, and I feel like I don't even _know_ my own son anymore."

Blaine nodded, "I'm sorry dad. I haven't really been helpful in the transition, and I know me being g—"

"Let's not talk about that this morning. How about we discuss some other things, okay?"

Blaine nodded; he really didn't want to start an argument when things were going so great.

"Do you want some apple juice?"

Blaine smiled, "Yes, please."

Blaine watched his father a moment before turning to the eggs and bacon on his plate. A few seconds later Mr. Anderson returned with the glass of apple juice. He drank the liquid in two gulps before digging into the rest of the eggs on his plate.

He cleared his plate at the sink as a wave of nausea swept over him and his vision blurred. He could see his mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his father still seated at the table, but the counter in front of him started to pull further and further away from him.

"D-dad?"

"You okay, son?" Mr. Anderson stood, but didn't rush to his side. He just watched him from a distance with a vacant look on his face.

"W-wh—I don't feel—" Blaine stumbled into the counter dizzily.

His eyes rolled back and the last thing Blaine saw before he succumbed to the darkness was his father lowering him gently to the floor and hearing his mother ask, "Well. Did it work?"


	4. Chapter 4

**You should all love me because I wrote this instead of writing my lit paper that's due tomorrow morning at 10 am. But really, thank you for the reviews; they really are like drugs to me. God, writing the opinion of this doctor makes me want to projectile vomit all over the place…**

Blaine was free.

He was free to at least roam the floor, finally able to leave the restraints and the unwelcoming feeling of his hospital room. There were several other patients already in the recreation room by the time he arrived; many were watching the small television and others were gathered around a large puzzle arguing about which pieces went where.

"I see you've decided to join us this morning," one of his nurses smiled from behind her desk. "You can read or draw or watch TV." She motioned to the group bickering over the puzzle, "For your own sanity I suggest you don't help them; they aren't very good at sharing."

Blaine chose to sit in the corner at a small, empty table. He traced the lines in the wood with his finger lazily. He wanted to go back home, back to Dalton, back to Kurt and their crazy, cheating friends. He wanted to feel Kurt's arms around him, hear the words of encouragement. Kurt was his rock, and now he just felt lost.

_Blaine, I'm sorry, but you can't return to your old life. You need to start fresh and make new, _real_ friends. Dalton wasn't a good fit for you, and in time you will come to accept that fact._

They told him that what he had felt, the made up feelings for Kurt, weren't real.

"I've always been gay," Blaine insisted. "It didn't just _start_ when I met Kurt."

"You never said anything to your parents," the doctor told him, and Blaine furrowed his brow. _Hadn't he?_ He remembered telling them years earlier just as the bullying reached the tipping point. The assault, the transfer, it had all been because being out in a public school in Ohio had been dangerous. "Once they realized you were lying about Kurt they called me."

"But I _did_ come out before Kurt. I told them!"

"They've told me otherwise, Blaine. Who am I supposed to believe? Parents who love and want to protect their child from harm or a young, sexually confused man?"

"I-I'm not sexually c-confused," Blaine stuttered.

"I saw you talking with Cate today."

"I have friends who are girls back home," Blaine said pointedly. "That doesn't mean I'm confused. I know I like boys."

"And that isn't something that's normal for teenage boys, Blaine. You're still growing and developing."

"What?"

"You're experimenting, which I know a lot of young people do, but that doesn't mean any of this is right."

It was days of this, over and over his doctors would say the same things. _Your actions are disgusting, Blaine, and they're very wrong for a man of your age._

* * *

><p>"Hi, you," Cate said from the doorway, she wore a small, caring smile on her face and entered the room. She held up a prepackaged muffin and a bottle of orange juice. "You didn't come down for breakfast."<p>

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"Adding another problem to your list, Anderson?" Cate giggled and nudged him with her shoulder. "Come on, you should eat something or they'll freak out and force feed you."

"You should know," Blaine quipped and snagged the bottle of juice from her; Cate ignored the comment, opened the muffin and split it into two before handing him one of the pieces.

"Are your parents visiting this week?" Cate asked softly. His parents hadn't been to see him, and the doctors said it was because they wanted him better before seeing him again. Blaine shook his head in response. "Oh well. We'll be the presidents of the 'our parents have abandoned us in this hellhole' club then."

He looked at Cate and smiled. She had been kind to him, and she'd been a good friend. He felt comfortable enough around her even though they only had met a few weeks earlier. She polished off her half of the muffin with a swig from Blaine's apple juice before hopping off of his bed, "You going to group?"

Cate huffed, "Obviously. Don't you have a private session today?"

Blaine sighed, "I have a private session every day."

Cate paused for a moment, biting her bottom lip between her teeth, "Do you think that you made them up? Your boyfriend and all of your friends?"

"Sometimes I think so. They keep telling me I did, but I want to believe that Kurt was real. _God_, Cate, he felt so real; how could I make up something that amazing?"

"The mind is a strange thing, B," Cate said softly. "Maybe you should trust the doctors; they seem to know what's right most of the time. Maybe the sooner you start trying to understand why you act the way you do they'll let you go home, and one of us can get back to our normal lives."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Blaine huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm attracted to <em>guys<em>. _Guys_ turn me on. I don't feel the same with girls. How can that be wrong?"

"You're a confused young man, Blaine, that's how."

"Well then there are _a lot_ of confused people out there because I'm not the only gay kid in America."

"And that's a very sad fact, Blaine. Many parents don't care about their children's well being like yours do. They realized something was wrong and brought you here."

"They _drugged_ me to bring me here."

"They knew you wouldn't come willingly. They did the right thing in this situation, Blaine. We can get you healthy and better before things progress any further."

"This all seems so insane," Blaine sighed. "Being gay isn't wrong."

"And that's the thoughts and behaviors we're trying to change. That kind of thinking isn't healthy. The more you fight this the longer you'll be here. We're going to try some new therapies to see if we can help you understand better, okay?"

Blaine could only nod weakly. He just wanted all of this to be over with.

* * *

><p>Burt knocked softly on his son's bedroom door and sighed for the hundredth time that day; Blaine's cell phone had been disconnected. His Dalton tuition for the next school year had been pulled and none of the Warblers had heard or seen him in two weeks. To Kurt, it was as if he'd dropped off the planet. When Kurt didn't answer Burt pushed the bedroom door open and stepped into the room. He dropped down next to Kurt on the bed and rubbed his son's back as the younger Hummel cried into his pillow.<p>

"Hey, kiddo, come on you gotta eat something," Burt said softly.

"Where is he dad?" Kurt sobbed. "What if something happened?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Kurt, and that he'll call you when he can, okay? But you gotta take care of yourself."

"But what if he's hurt? What if he's lying in a ditch or—"

"_Kurt_."

Kurt sniffled, wiping the tears away and buried his face into Burt's chest, "I'm so worried."

"I know, kiddo, I know."

Another week passed without Kurt hearing from either Blaine's parents or Blaine. There were no phone calls or texts or emails, and the pain in Kurt's chest worsened as the days went by. The worry only increased when he learned that neither David nor Wes had heard from him either. A part of him was relieved that Blaine wasn't just avoiding him for some reason, but now he was more terrified.

He was slowly pushing the shopping cart behind Carole as she scolded both Finn and Burt for grabbing less than healthy items for the cart. Normally he would have had an input and a scolding look to give his father, but he couldn't even muster up a smile when Finn sneakily stuck the box of sugary cereal back into the cart after Carole had taken it out.

But a flash of color caught his eyes and his head snapped to the side quickly. He'd know that fashion disaster anywhere.

Mrs. Anderson.

She was to his left, mulling over an assortment of cheese, casually, as if nothing was wrong in her world. Mr. Anderson stood a few steps away picking up a jug of milk. At first Kurt was shocked, but soon anger swept over him and he left his own shopping cart to approach them. Burt stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his playful argument with Carole as he saw the anger in Kurt's eyes.

"Where is he?"

Mrs. Anderson looked startled; she clearly recognized him, "Excuse me?"

"_Where_ is Blaine?"

"Do we know you, son?" Mr. Anderson asked as he approached and Kurt gaped back at him.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt shook his head. "I'm Blaine's boyfriend. I've _met_ you before, Mr. Anderson."

"I'm sure I would have remembered Blaine introducing us," Mr. Anderson scoffed and dropped the jug of milk into his cart. "And Blaine certainly does not have a boyfriend; he has, however, introduced us to plenty of his girlfriends."

"Are you kidd—"

"I'm sorry, but we really must be going," Mr. Anderson said and his wife followed behind him; she smiled, forcibly, as she passed Kurt.

"What the hell was that about?" Burt asked from behind him.

"They acted like they had never even _met_ me, dad," Kurt's jaw dropped as he turned to face his father. "Like I never even existed. What the hell is going on?"


End file.
